


A Good Luck Kiss?

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Conquest Ending, gotta tell the fam you're getting married kids, this is just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Now now, little princess, you gave me your word.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Will you still call me little princess once I’m queen?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t change the subject. We cannot be married in secret!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Luck Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this goes under the assumption that you never invited Camilla, Leo, or Elise up to your quarters after marrying Xander. Basically, they don't know you promised yourself to Xander. 
> 
> I have some Revelations stuff planned, but I had Conquest in mind for this one.

The moment she walked into her quarters, Corrin rushed over to Xander, pressing her forehead against his chest, breathing both a sigh of relief and frustration. “As happy as I am that we are going to be wed, how to tell Camilla, Leo, and Elise escapes me.”

Xander ran a hand through her hair, kissing the top of her head, “If anyone would understand, it would be those three.”

She looked at him, biting her lip in a pout he found incredibly endearing, “It’s Elise I’m worried about. She’ll thinking we’re breaking up the family.”

“This may sound uncharacteristic of me, little princess, but,” he smiled reassuringly at her, “You worry too much.”

She laughed softly, raising her arms to wrap around his shoulders, gazing into his eyes, “A kiss for good luck?” she asked innocently, though he knew far better than to believe that.

“Very well, but if I do, you must promise you will walk out this and tell them, yes?”

Corrin nodded emphatically. He had his doubts she would make good on on her word, but the temptation to kiss her was, as always, too strong. She leaned up and he leaned down, and their lips met comfortably in the middle. She smiled against his lips, earning a grin from him as well.

They parted with the smallest of sighs, and she settled back into his chest.

“Now now, little princess, you gave me your word.”

“Will you still call me little princess once I’m queen?”

“Don’t change the subject. We cannot be married in secret!”

“I know that! I just don’t...don’t want them to treat us any different. We are all still siblings, our marriage just makes it binding.”

“Then tell them that. Elise and Camilla adore you far too much to judge you by such shallow standards. Leo is a mature young man and would make no such judgments. Surely you trust them more than that.”

“Of course I do!” Corrin puffed her cheeks out in a pout, but released the air in a sigh. “Very well. I will fulfill my promise on one condition.”

He raised an eyebrow in bemusement, “And what would that be?”

She intertwined their fingers with a sly smile, “You must be with me when I tell them.”

He smiled back, tightening his grip. “You needn’t of asked. We’ll be a real family soon, and we have each other’s backs.”

They left the room, hand in hand (but not without one more good luck kiss).•

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for short and sweet. Also, one of my worse titles yet, and I am awful at titles.


End file.
